kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saba
Saba is a character who made her debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness and she was a member of the Salt Army until the army disbanded after the demise of Gobi. She later became a member of the Dream Land Royal Army in Chapter 14 along with Lyle, Lancesten, Gregory, Miles, Saundra, Zeena and Blair. Appearance Saba has tan skin, orangish-brown hair that is tied into two ponytails on the side by beads and she has her bangs covering her left eye though this doesn't seem to hinder her eyesight, she wears a animal skin dress that is orange in color with black dots and her eyes are shaped like dots and they have a single eyelash. She doesn't wear shoes and she is close to Drawcia's height, though a tad shorter. Like Drawcia's robe, Saba's dress seems to hide her figure via magical properties. Unlike other girls in the series, Saba wears a bikini as her underwear as seen in Chapter 14 with her top being stitched together at her chest and a standard bikini bottom. Her bikini is orange with black dots, much like her dress. Much like many of the other humanoid female characters in the series, Saba is well endowed. Much like her species were depicted in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Saba's hands were originally shaped like spheres but her hands are now drawn the same way as other characters with hands in the series. Gallery Main Gallery File:Saba.png|Saba's original artwork. Other Artwork File:Saba3.png|Nintendo DSi artwork of Saba by Captorvariety7. human saba.png|Saba as she would appear as a human. File:Saba_bikini.png|Saba as a human wearing her bikini. File:Rq_saba_by_emmasvarietyarts-d8kz9z9.png|Saba by EmmasVarietyArts File:Dededeman7_kiriban_prize_by_chibisavvie1000-d8lqj12.png|Saba by ChibiSavvie1000 Personality Saba is a tomboy and she mostly seems to keep her girlish traits hidden, but she does like dolls, flowers and cute animals as signs of her girly side. She is also a bit childish, as she sometimes blows raspberries or sticks out her tongue in a teasing manner. In battle, she has a bit of a aggressive side. When she is angered or upset, Saba sometimes refers herself in third person, much to her chagrin. Saba also hates having her dress ruined as it seems to be a sure-fire way to anger her, as seen in Chapter 14. Abilities Despite her small size, Saba is quite strong physically and she fights with a club instead of a spear unlike other members of her species. History ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Saba makes her debut in Chapter 13 where she is seen complaining about being bored. Hector agrees with her and says he would like to kill someone with Zeena asking if they is all he thinks about and they start to argue with each other with Saundra trying to calm them down until Lancesten walks in. Relationships Trivia *Saba is the first Yariko to appear in the series. *Saba's design has many references such as the following: her hairstyle is a reference to Presea Combatir, her animal skin dress is homage to Fred Flintstone and her bikini top is a reference to Jugga's, her choice of weapon being a club is homage to Dogon. *Saba is named after the Caribbean island of the same name. *Saba is the second female antagonist to be introduced, she shares this with Zeena and Saundra. *Saba is one of the four female characters who wear bikinis as their underwear, the other 3 are Mindy, Misty and Angelica. **She is the second humanoid female character to be seen in her underwear, due to Rachel cutting her dress. Category:Yarikos Category:Salt Army Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dream Warriors' Allies